


Espresso Shots

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cat Costumes, Cooking, Dante is a little shit, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Thanksgiving, Tho I don't refer to is as thanksgiving in the fic lol, bonding through food, mom!baker!reader, vergil is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Hey all! I decided to put any oneshots I write here!All stories are either to short or don't fit with the big fics I have planned!***NOTE***Ratings and tags are subject to change as I add more oneshots
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 47
Kudos: 124





	1. Sandwiches with Animal Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out shopping when you find some cute sandwich cutters. You decide "Yeah. These belong to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil x Reader in this but it's not the main focus of the oneshot
> 
> Inspired by @Synchron's Tumblr/Twitter post! I obviously took some creative liberties lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/SyncMurmurings/status/1292081525152821251
> 
> https://synchronmurmurs.tumblr.com/post/625884562026823680/somebody-please-help-him

You don't know why you bought those. In the moment, you saw them and you automatically tossed them in the basket.

You were out doing some grocery shopping. The Japanese market that you used to frequent had been repaired and you decided to do some shopping.

You got a few things: curry cubes, daikon, rice, some of that Japanese beer for Dante, a few Japanese snacks for you and the twins, some kitchen tools, and some pork. You were about to head to the registers when you saw it: packages of sandwich cutters. The one you were eyeing however was the kit that cuts sandwiches in the shape and stamped faces of cute animals. The kit had a panda, a bunny, a flower, a frog, and a pig.

Without thinking, you tossed the kit into your basket and made your purchases.

\----------------------

When you returned to the shop you were greeted by Dante sleeping at his desk and Vergil dozed off on the couch, his face laid on the palm of his hand. You smiled softly at the sight.

Quietly, you entered the kitchen and put away the groceries. You got a sticky note and wrote "Here you go, Dante!☺️" and placed it on the pack of beer before placing it in the fridge.

You looked out back at the boys and sure enough, they were still sleeping. You decided to make a simple lunch for them. _Hmm… cucumber sandwiches sound good._

You dug through the kitchen for the ingredients. _Cucumbers… onion… fresh dill… apple cider vinegar… mayonnaise... celery seed… aaaand garlic salt and pepper._

Quietly, you thinly sliced the cucumber and minced the onion. You look back out in the lobby. Still asleep. You tossed the ingredients in a plastic bowl and mixed until everything was combined. You placed the mixture in the fridge to chill.

You returned to the lobby and you couldn't help but be impressed at Dante and Vergil still being asleep. Vergil especially. You went over to him and softly kissed the top of his head. The man stirred a bit but didn't wake.

Still being quiet, you pulled out a book and read while you waited for the mixture to chill.

Thirty minutes later, you removed the mixture and drained the liquid. As you lathered, twelve bread slices with mayonnaise, you heard footsteps enter the kitchen. You looked and greeted Dante "Hey there. You two have a good nap?"

Dante stretched "You know it" he peeked at the mixture in the bowl "Lunch?"

You nodded "Cucumber sandwiches"

Dante's stomach audibly grumbled, making you giggle. He smirked "Can't wait" he exited the kitchen, leaving you to your task.

You were about to place the cucumbers onto the bread when a small part of your brain thought of the sandwich cutters. You smirked at the thought of your blue devil and his brother eating sandwiches in the shape of pandas.

You opened the package and took out the panda stencil. You placed the mixture in the center of the bread slices. You assembled the sandwiches and got the stencil ready.

You nervously placed the first sandwich in the cutter and pressed. You smiled when the panda came out perfectly. You did the same with the other three sandwiches in a flash.

You placed the sandwiches on two plates, three sandwiches for each twin. You put together the rest of the plates: honey barbecue chips for Dante and salt and vinegar for Vergil. You placed the plates on a tray and got the drinks: beer for the red devil and iced tea for the blue devil.

"Lunch is ready!" you called out.

You entered the lobby and presented the brothers with their [lunch](https://www.punipunijapan.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/panda-pan.jpg). Dante immediately laughed upon seeing the sandwiches. Vergil smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

Dante took his plate "Where in the hell!" he said through his laughter.

"I saw these cute stencils when I was shopping. I had to have them!" you giggled.

Dante shook his head as he took a bite of the panda sandwich. He hummed at the taste "Damn good sandwich, Y/N!"

Vergil took a bite of his sandwich. He showed no outward emotion but you could tell he was enjoying his food.

You went to the kitchen and placed the leftover crusts on a plate. You sat next to Vergil and ate the scraps.

Vergil's eyebrows furrowed "Is that what you're eating?"

"I'm not one to waste food, Vergil"

"Still… you're eating the scraps?"

You shrugged "It's fine, Vergil. I'm going to eat dinner tonight, anyway"

Vergil shook his head "Not an excuse" he placed one of his sandwiches on your plate of scraps.

"Vergil! I made those for you!"

"And I'm giving one to you"

You were about to argue but the knowing look in his eye stopped you. You relented and took a bite of your creation.

As you chewed, a thoughtful look crossed your face.

"Is there something wrong, Y/N?" asked Vergil.

"Hmmm… needs more salt"

Vergil huffed a chuckle "Ever the self-critic"


	2. Halloween Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween fic that was SUPPOSED TO BE SMALL BUT INSTEAD IS 2000 damn words! :')
> 
> A Halloween party is being thrown at the shop and you are going all out with the food.
> 
> But oh no! The boys don't have costumes!
> 
> Don't worry! You are here to save the day!

After a rather easy mission, Dante and Vergil were more than eager to get back to the shop.

When they reached the block the shop was on, a wide array of smells hit their noses.

Dante hummed "Somebody's got a stove goin"

Vergil took a few whiffs before realizing "Dante…"

Dante was confused and sniffed the air once more "Ah. Looks like peach is busy in the kitchen"

"Very busy. I'm smelling sugar, meats, fruits"

Dante continued his walk "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to miss out on peach's cooking"

Vergil rolled his eyes, walking with his brother "And you think I would?"

The moment they entered the shop, the smell of sugar, cooked meats, and smoke was stronger than ever. The twins were also greeted by a rather antsy Nero, Lady and Trish.

Lady spotted the twins "Dante" she spoke in a rushed tone "She's been in the kitchen for three hours!"

Nero pushed past Lady "She's been laughing like a witch, old man! What the fuck is she doing in there?!"

Dante made an attempt to alleviate their worries "Calm down, kiddo. She's likely just in the zone! It happens to her sometimes"

Trish piped up with "That's what I keep telling them. Just let her do her thing"

As the four argued, Vergil slipped away from the group and crept into the kitchen where you were hard at work. Vergil's eyes widened at the trays of goods that litter the main dining table and the fold up tables Dante kept in the basement. Bat donuts, hot dogs with dough wrapped around them like mummies, mini pizzas with jack o'lantern faces, a cake in the shape of a brain, little pesto caterpillar buns, a large spider cake, some little pies with fake eyes.  _ It seems the little cook has gone all out. _

Vergil looked over to you and noticed you was donning stereotypical witch's garb.

"You're really excited for this party, aren't you?" he spoke, catching you off guard.

You looked behind you and smiled at the blue devil "And why wouldn't I? It's Halloween, which means I need to get creative"

Vergil chuckled as he looked over the treats once more before standing at your side "Clearly" he watched you stir a bowl of… something "May I ask what that is?"

"Just a simple Halloween cocktail"

"Oh?" he spotted some stuff floating "And those?"

"Lychee eyeballs"

Vergil huffed a laugh "I see"

"Want a taste? It has vodka, ginger ale, lemonade, and black cherry juice. Give me a second opinion"

"I will give it a taste"

You smiled as you got a metal ladle and scooped some of the punch in two small paper cups. You handed Vergil his "Here you are"

The two of you "clinked" your cups before drinking.

You hummed as the alcohol went down your throat "How is it?" you asked Vergil.

Vergil nodded "For a cocktail? Refreshing"

"That's the lemonade---" you spotted a drop of the drink on his bottom lip, making him look like a vampire "Uh… you got a drop on your lip"

"Do I?"

You nodded.

Vergil gave you a… look as he licked the red drop from his chin. He used his hand to wipe the remaining liquid. All while staring at you.

You blushed furiously "You piece of---" you took a deep breath.

Vergil chuckled at your reaction "Is something wrong, my little witch?"

You glared at Vergil before turning back to the stove "I'm going back to work. Go bug your brother"

Vergil leaned against you, causing you to blush even more "Let me help you?"

You sighed "Alright… you can help me with the stromboli and risotto"

As Vergil helped you, he gestured to your outfit "Mind telling me about the witch costume?"

You shrugged "I mean… I am cooking a lot of food. Enough to fatten up a whole village"

Vergil raised an eyebrow with a smirk "Are we to expect small children to be on the menu in the future?"

You winking at you pressed you fingers to your lips "Shhhh… don't spill my secret"

Vergil laughed at your humor.

As he finished up the stromboli, he asked another question "May I ask what sort of pies those are?"

You perked up at the question "Oh! Mrs Lovett's Meat Pies!"

Vergil quickly turned to you with "From Sweeney Todd?"

You nodded with a smile "Yup!"

With a smirk, he asked "What did you use as a human substitute?"

"Quail"

"Quail? Sounds little expensive"

"Not by that much. It depends where you look. The guy who sold me the batch I used in the pies charged me about fifty bucks"

Vergil nodded at your answer.

"You want to try one?"

Vergil was about to turn down the offer but you had already broken one of the pies in half. You held out a half to Vergil "Here!"

Vergil accepted the offered morsel and took a bite. He hummed at the first bite.

"Good?"

"Very delicious. The quail adds a certain flavor to everything"

You smiled at the compliment.

As you put the last of the goods on trays, you asked Vergil "Think you can help?"

Vergil nodded "Hold on" he left the kitchen. You were confused for a moment. The confusion turned into a giggle when Vergil returned, grasping Dante and Nero by their collars.

"Verge! What the hell?!"

"Old man! Let go!"

You sighed with a chuckle "Did you really have to drag them like that?"

"They're here, aren't they"

Nero glared at Vergil "Fuck you! You could've asked---" "Fuck off, Verge! There's a thing called asking---!"

"Nero! Dante!" you exclaimed, making them go quiet.

"Think you can help with bringing these tables to the lobby?"

Dante and Nero glanced at the gestured tables of food. Dante's jaw dropped "Holy hell, peach! You really went all out!"

You giggled with a small blush.

\-----------------------

After all of the tables of food were taken to the lobby, Lady and Trish bid a quick farewell "We're going to change into our costumes! We'll be back with those Halloween pizzas!"

You waved "Alright! Don't be gone too long!"

The two women left, leaving you with the three hybrids.

"So, Nero" you said "Are we to expect Kyrie?"

"O-Oh! Yeah. She and Nico are on their way"

"Good! Do any of you have costumes?"

The three shook their heads.

You smiled "That's okay! I already got costumes for the three of you!"

Dante chuckled "Oh, peach… always planning ahead"

You nudged the three up the stairs "Come on! Let's get you three ready!"

The three hybrids let you guide them upstairs, failing to notice the impish smile on your face.

\-------------------------

An hour later, Lady and Trish returned to the shop, dressed as Lost Boys-esque vampires. They were confused to find the shop empty.

"Did they leave?" Lady wondered.

Trish looked up towards the room "They're up there. Likely getting ready"

"Yeah. You're probably right"

Suddenly, Nero could be heard yelling "I AM NOT PUTTING THAT SHIT ON!"

Dante replied "Come on, kid! Do it for peach!"

Vergil's voice joined the fray "I'm with Nero on this. I'd much rather drink poison"

Your laughter filled voice chimed in "Please? It's just one night"

After that, nothing else could be heard.

Just as Lady and Trish set down the pizzas, Nico and Kyrie entered the shop. Nico was wearing a striped Beetlejuice suit and Kyrie was wearing the White Queen costume, courtesy of you.

Nico tossed a cigarette out the door "Where are the hosts?"

"Getting ready"

Kyrie smiled "Oh! Is Y/N putting on the costumes I picked for them?"

Lady raised an eyebrow "You picked out their costumes?"

Kyrie nodded "Oh, yes. I think they'll go great with Y/N's costume"

Just as Lady was about to ask another question, you came down the stairs with a smile "Kyrie! So glad you could make it!"

Kyrie smiled before asking "So are the boys ready?"

You nodded "Yeah. It was a bit of a struggle to get them in their costumes"

Kyrie giggled in understanding.

You glanced back towards your room "Come on, kitties! The party is getting started!"

Nero could be heard shouting "FUCK YOU! NOT COMING OUT!"

You snickered at the reaction.

Dante shouted right after "On our way, meow!"

"Dante…" growled Vergil.

After a couple of seconds, the three devils finally left your room. The second they were visible to everyone, Nico and Lady burst out laughing.

Behind you, the three boys donned white cat ears and white cat tails. Dante wore a read cat collar. Vergil wore a blue collar. And Nero wore a light blue collar. All adorning little bells.

You gestured to your cats to follow "Come on, little kitties! time to feast!"

Vergil and Nero blushed as they grumbled. Dante, however, really got into character "Meow!" and he trailed behind you with a smile.

Snickering, Nico asked "Those your familiars, Y/N?"

You nodded with a smile "Yeah. My kitties" you pretended to scratch Dante's cat ears, making him purr.

Nico made her way to the table "Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's party!"

You glanced at Dante "Put some music on, kitty?"

"Mrrow~"

After Dante put some music on, the party officially got started.

\---------------------

An hour into the party and everyone was having a good time. Kyrie had admitted that cat ears and tails were her idea to the boys. Nero and Vergil grumbled while Dante commended her for the humor.

You went over to Nero and Kyrie "How do you like the party, Kyrie?"

"Oh, I love it! I didn't expect a mainland party to be so lively!"

"There are more lively parties out there. I'll have to take you to some"

Kyrie nodded "That sounds nice"

You turned your attention to Nero "How's my little kitty doing?"

Nero frowned at the question.

"Can I get a wittle meow?"

Kyrie tried her best to not laugh as Nero continued to glare at you. You scratched at Nero's head "My little kitty cat"

Nero frowned as he hissed, causing you and Kyrie to giggle.

You squeezed Nero's hand "Love you, hun"

Nero grumbled before mumbling "You too, mom…"

"Not even one little meow for your mom?"

Nero sighed in defeat. He was quiet for a moment before… "Meow…"

He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the smile on your face.

\---------------------------------------

You made your way to Dante, who was seated at his desk.

"How's the kitty liking the festivities?"

Dante chuckled "What's not to like? Kickass food. Good music. And… my whole family is here"

You smiled at Dante's warm tone.

"Would kitty like scratches?"

Dante smirked "I was wondering when you'd ask. Kitty got jealous that Nero was getting all the attention"

You laughed softly as you scratched at Dante's "ears".

\---------------------------------------

You were in the kitchen making more of the punch when Vergil entered the kitchen, still wearing the ears and tail.

"Aaaaw~ my little kitty came to watch?"

Vergil glared at you as he sat at the table "You're just loving our humiliation, aren't you?"

You giggled "Not my fault you three look so adorable"

Vergil huffed. He then got an idea. He got up and stood next to you "Making another batch of punch?"

"Yeah. I had no idea it'd be so pop--- WHAT THE----!" your chatter was interrupted when Vergil nuzzled into your neck, purring loudly.

"Vergil---What are you---"

"Your cat is in need of attention"

"Vergi--- I need to make this batch---EEEP!" you squeaked when you felt kitten licks on the side of your neck.

"You gave Nero and the moron attention… what about me?"

You sighed in defeat "Fiiiiiiine…" you ran your fingers through the devil's hair, while stirring the punch with your other hand.

"Happy Halloween, my kitty~"

Vergil huffed a chuckle as he nudged you "Meow…"

"You want some punch before I bring this out?"

"That would be nice"

You scooped some punch into a styrofoam cup and handed it to Vergil "Here you go"

Just as you were about to take the bowl to the lobby, you saw Vergil licking up the punch from the cup. Like a cat. All while giving you" the look".

You blushed as you walked by "You're such a turd, sometimes…"

The blue devil smirked at your reaction.


	3. Cakes! Cakes! And MORE Cakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been asked by Patty to make some cakes for a small party she's having.
> 
> While your working, you get an unexpected guest and an extra pair of hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF FEELS IN THIS.
> 
> Namely Nero & Mom!Baker!Reader feels!
> 
> I really went all out on this one :)

You sat at your bed, deep in thought. You had your laptop and cake cookbook on your bed. Patty had told you that she wanted to have a party with her friends and she wanted you to make a bunch of cakes. She even gave you "advance payment".

"So you don't drain your funds getting ingredients!" being her reasoning.

When you asked her what kind of cakes she'd like, she simply stated "Anything is good, Y/N!"

The main issue with that statement? You have no idea what cakes to start with.

The second you bit into a small raspberry, it hit you. The inspiration you needed. You quickly jot down notes into your phone before turning in for the night.

The next day, you worked diligently in your kitchen, making a large batch of cake batter. The fifth cake of the day. By this point, flour, icing, and powdered sugar were on your apron and skin. You mentally thanked yourself for deciding to not open the shop for the day, making the current task at hand being the only thing to focus on.

As you placed the three cake pans in the oven, the back door opened. You glanced over to see Nero peeking in.

"Nero!" you greeted with a smile

Nero returned the smile as he entered the kitchen "Hey, mom!" he took a whiff of the air and a blissful look crossed his face.

"That's the five cakes you're smelling" you giggled.

Nero's eyes shot open "What the fu--- FIVE?!"

You shrugged with a sideways grin "With more on the way"

"The hell are you making so many cakes for?"

You simply stated "Patty"

Nero scowled "She TOLD you to make a lot of cakes?!"

You were quick to jump to the girl's defense "No! She just told me to go ham! The fact that I'm making so many is my fault!"

Nero let out a sigh of relief "Good" he noticed one of the glass door fridge with unfrosted cakes "You haven't decorated them yet?"

"I want to get the actual cakes out of the way before I have fun decorating"

Nero nodded with a hum. After a few moments, he quietly asked "Do… you want help?"

You looked up from the mixing bowl to see Nero looking away with a blush on his face. 

With a smile, you cooed "Aaaaw…. you want to help your momma bake?"

The blush on Nero's face spread as he mumbled "Why do you have to be embarrassing…"

You went to Nero and held his gloved hand in your smaller, flour-dusted ones "Because I love you, you goof"

Nero tried to frown but the growing smile on his face betrayed him.

You patted his shoulder "Come on. Take off your jacket and gloves and we can get started"

Nero nodded he hung up his jacket and shoved his gloves in one of the pockets

"Good! Now let me get you an apron" you dug through the small cupboard and pulled out a black apron.

When Nero put it on the apron, he got a good look at the design on the front of the apron: a cutesy devil with the caption "Cute as Hell" above it.

Nero frowned with a light blush "Mom!"

"What?" you asked in an innocent tone; though the grin on your face was far from innocent.

Nero huffed "Whatever" as he took his place next to you, he noticed a small portable speaker.

"You want some music on while we work?" you asked, handing him the speaker "Go right ahead"

Nero connected his phone and after a few moments of tinkering, he chose a song. After a few moments, the opening to "Black Hole Sun" started to play.

"Oh!" you perked up "Love this song"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I listened to it a lot when I was in college. Got me through exams"

Nero hummed as he mixed a batch of cake batter. He took a whiff of the batter "Smells like peanut butter and bananas"

"That's going to be a peanut butter and banana cake"

Nero nodded.

"So" you spoke "How are things?"

Nero glanced at you from his peripheral "What do you mean?"

"Just things in general… namely things between you, your uncle and father"

Nero was quiet for a moment before answering "Alright, I guess… It… It still feels weird to refer to them as my father and uncle…"

You said nothing, allowing him to continue "But, I guess knowing who they are to me and, in turn, knowing who I am explains a lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, my old arm. Guess I can thank Vergil for that"

With a small smile, you added "Really, you should be thanking your grandfather, Sparda"

"That's another thing!" he exclaimed "The demon that Fortuna worshipped, the demon I didn't care much about, is my grandfather!"

You giggled "Funny how things work out like that"

Nero chuckled in agreement "I can't help but think about the irony…"

"It is a little ironic, yes"

As you and Nero put five cake pans in the ovens and readied more batches, Nero mumbled to himself "I have so many questions about him…"

"Then ask your father or uncle about them" you stated in a simple manner.

Nero was quiet "Do you really think they'll just tell me?"

You gave Nero a look "Why wouldn't they? You're Sparda's grandson" you began to mix a new batch of cake batter as you added "I'm sure they would love to tell your about him and Eva"

Would they really tell me about my grandmother, too?"

"I think they would. I think bonding over those old memories will give them something to smile about… lord knows they need a reason to…"

Nero said nothing. He knew that you had seen Dante at his lowest and stood by him. Being the friend he needed.

"Plus, I'm sure Vergil would like the opportunity to spend time with you. Get to know you"

That caught Nero off guard "Really?"

You nodded "Oh, yes. I firmly believe Vergil won't hesitate to tell you about your heritage and who your family is. You just have to ask him"

"That simple, huh…"

"More than you think. You're a lot like him, you know"

Nero raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You both don't like to beat around the bush. I'm sure you've noticed that"

Nero thought for a moment as he mixed the batter "Huh… you're right"

"There's a lot of other similarities that I've noticed. But that's the most obvious one"

Nero was quiet. You could tell he was thinking about it.

"He really does want to try, Nero. That's more than my own father… or any of my family"

Nero frowned slightly at the mention of your family. You had told him the story of your leaving your hometown.

You shook your head "Ah… Let's not mull over it! There's cakes to be made!"

Nero smiled at the return of your good mood. He hated to see you upset.

As you mixed the batter, a very familiar bass intro started to play from the speaker. The smile that grew on your face was contagious.

After a few seconds, you started to quietly sing "I'm gonna fight 'em all. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back…"

Nero joined you "They're gonna rip it off. Taking their time right behind my back"

You smiled widely And I'm talking to myself at night. Because I can't forget. Back and forth through my mind. Behind a cigarette"

As the song picked up began to dance and strum an imaginary guitar "And the message coming from my eyes says, 'Leave it alone'"

You laughed as Nero danced to the music with his air guitar.

It was like that for the next hour, mixing cake batter while Nero sometimes got distracted and danced to whatever song was playing. You couldn't help but gush at how relaxed and happy he was.

As you placed the last of the cakes in the oven, you looked over to Nero "Now, time to decorate the cooled cakes!"

\----------------------

For the next three hours, you and Nero decorated the cakes. You assigned Nero to cover the cakes with a crumb coat of frosting while you handled the complex decorating.

Every now and then, he would get distracted and watch you flawlessly decorate cake with swirls, stars, flowers, fruits, chopped nuts, and dripping chocolate sauce. You honestly found the child-like look in his eyes to be adorable. Seeing a rugged young man like Nero with wide-eyed wonder was something that made your heart swell.

After decorating the last cake, you stood back to look over your handiwork.

"Damn, mom… this is a lot of cake…"

You smiled "Let's see…. there's a black forest cake, lavender lemon blackberry cake, brown sugar cake with peach filling, peanut butter banana cake, lemon cake with bavarian cream, red velvet cake, orange creamsicle cake, and toffee pudding cake"

Nero opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud squeal. You both looked to the back door to see Patty.

"Are those the cakes?!?!" she shouted, bouncing excitedly

You nodded "Yup. All eight of them"

Patty wrapped her arms around you "Oh my god! Thank you!" she pulled out a check and handed it to you.

When you read the amount, your eyes widened "All of this for eight cakes, Patty?"

Patty nodded eagerly "Mom insisted"

You shrugged "Alright. Let me and Nero box them up for you. Do you have a place---"

"I got a limo"

Another shrugged "Alright" you looked to Nero "Help me box the cakes?"

"Sure"

\---------------------------

After Patty left with the cakes, you and Nero crashed into the folding chairs with heavy sighs.

"Oy…" you groaned "I love that girl dearly, but she can be a bit much at times"

Nero took a large gulp of water before replying "You can say that again"

As you relaxed you suddenly remembered something "Oh! I almost forgot!" you shot up from your chair.

Nero watched as you went to the fridge and pulled out… something.

"What's that?"

You removed the cover and showed Nero… a cake?

"Another cake?"

"Caramel apple cheesecake. A little reward for the both of us"

Nero's eyebrows furrowed "When'd you find the time to make this?"

You winked at you pressed a finger to your lips "My little secret, hun"

Nero rolled his eyes with a smile "Sure mom"

Your giggling was interrupted when you heard Nero's stomach growl. He blushed at the sound.

With a smile, you joked "Is my baby hungry?"

The blush on Nero's face spread to his ears as he sputtered "B-baby?!?!"

You giggled as you placed the cheesecake down. You gently grasped Nero's face and planted small kisses all over his face, flustering him even more.

"Moooooom! Staaaaaaahp!" he whined, though he made no move to stop you.

"What's wrong with me loving my son?" you slapped your hand over your mouth with wide eyes.

Nero gawked at you before saying "You… you called me your son…"

You fidgeted before asking "Is… is that okay?"

Nero thought for a moment before looking at you with a smile "Yeah… yeah, that's okay"

You let out a sigh of relief "Good. If I'm being honest… I've seen you that way for a long time"

Nero cocked his head "How long?"

"The feeling sprouted when I first met you"

Nero's eyes widened "That long ago…?"

You nodded "I saw you and I felt the need to protect you. I saw how alone you looked and… I don't know, I guess I related to that"

Nero remained quiet as you continued "It's weird. I had just met you then… and the maternal feeling just… sprouted"

Nero watched as you gingerly held his hand "There are days where I imagine what it would've been like to to raise such a special young man. Not someone like you. No… you"

You were slightly interrupted when you heard quiet sniffles. You look up to see Nero looking at you with unshed tears. You immediately got worried.

"Oh, Nero!" you wiped away a stray tear "I didn't mean to make you cry---OOF!" you were interrupted by Nero wrapping his arms around you and buried his face into your shoulder.

You rubbed his trembling back, not saying anything.

When his crying died down he pulled away from you, mumbling "I love you, mom…"

You smiled through your own unshed tears.

After you both composed yourselves, you pulled Nero to his feet. Smiling, you handed him his jacket and gloves.

After he put them on, you said "Now let's go pig out on cheese fries until we burst"

Nero laughed "Sounds like a plan, ma"


	4. Autumn Feast Ch1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Autumn Feast fic
> 
> Just good family feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm not referring this as a Thanksgiving fic. I guess calling it that just feels overdone.
> 
> NOTE: Reader get's called some pretty nasty names by a Karen. But Nero comes in saves the day.
> 
> Just thought I'd warn yall.

You wandered around your bedroom, opening every drawer and searching every pocket in your closet.  _ Where is it??? _

You stopped your search and took a deep breath.  _ Calm down and retrace your steps… _

You eyed every inch of your room before stopping at your bed,  _ Wait… _

You lifted your pillow and your eyes lit up when you spotted what you were looking for. You grabbed the folded up paper and opened it.  _ Yes! The shopping list! _

"Peach!" you heard Dante call out "You about ready?"

"Yeah!" you called back "I'll be right down!" you shoved the list in your cross-body bag and rushed down the stairs where Dante, Vergil and Nero were waiting for you.

Despite them being part demon, you insisted that they dress warmly. And they did. Dante was dressed in his usual pants and boots, but he donned a dark red biker jacket. 

Vergil had dark pants and black boots. He also donned a black turtleneck, black peacoat with a blue design that almost looked like the vines on his normal coat and a scarf.

_ What the hell… _

Nero was the only one of the three who dressed somewhat normally: Hoodie with fur lining, black jeans and his usual boots and gloves. You couldn't help but notice Blue Rose hidden underneath his coat.

Compared to your simple outfit consisting of a brown long sleeve shirt, black duffle jacket, dark navy jeans and knee-length boots, you were the most normal dressed.

"Dante…" you uttered "Tell me you didn't spend thousands on that coat…"

Dante raised his hands in defense "I found it at a thrift shop for fifty bucks. Vergil was with me"

You looked over to Vergil who simply nodded.

You decided to not fret over the subject and said "Alright. Well, let's get going then"

\---------------------------

When the four of you got to the store, you tore the list into two sections "Alright. Here are your guys' respective sections. Dante, Vergil, can I trust the two of you to get everything on that list?"

"Of course, peac---"

"WITHOUT fighting?"

Dante and Vergil fell silent. Vergil nodded "You can trust us"

You smiled "Good" you turned to Nero "You're coming with me"

Nero gave a thumbs up "You got it"

Once the plan was set, the four of you split off into the decided pairs.

As you and Nero strolled up and down the aisles for the appropriate supplies, Nero asked "What exactly are you making, mom?"

"Oh! I'm making a lot! Bacon-wrapped water chestnuts, deviled eggs, honey soy shrimp, croquettes, sweet potato pudding pie, baked mac and cheese and the meat dish"

"Holy shit, mom! And I thought Kyrie would be cooking a lot!"

"I insisted that I take most of the workload. She understood. She knows the kitchen is my domain. Haha…"

You stopped to reach for the cans of water chestnut but to no avail "Jeez…" you glanced at Nero "Can you get five cans of the chestnuts, hun?"

Nero nodded and he grabbed five cans, as asked.

You glanced at the list "Now to get the ingredients for the sauce"

"What kind of sauce is it?"

"My own recipe: brown sugar, ketchup, and worcestershire sauce"

"Is… that really how it's pronounced?"

You giggled "Yeah"

"Why…"

"Because English, Nero"

Nero chuckled at your blunt answer.

After getting everything, all that was left was the meat.

You and Nero headed for the butcher section. You called out to the butcher "Excuse me?"

The butcher, a burly woman, looked over at you "Yes?"

"Can I get twenty pork chops?"

"You got it, ma'am"

Nero glanced at you in confusion "No turkey?"

"Preparing a turkey is more work than it's worth. Plus, it's so overdone"

"Aaaand… the pork chops?"

"I had a boyfriend back in high school who's mom was Japanese, but she grew up in San Francisco. One time I was at dinner at his house and his mom made these pork chops that were out of this world"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She always made sure to get the thick chops and they were always so tender"

"Heh. Can't wait to try em, mom"

As the two of you waited for the pork chops, Nero asked "So… what happened between you and that boyfriend?"

You smiled sadly at the question "During the nearly two years I was going out with him, he was seeing another girl"

Nero scrunched his nose in disgust "What an asshole"

You shrugged "Yeah…" you sighed "Haven't gone out with anyone since"

"Really? No one?"

You shook your head "Honestly, what happened with him destroyed me"

Nero wrapped a comforting arm around your shoulders "You'll find someone, mom. Someone who will treat you right"

You smiled softly at Nero "Thank you, Nero"

As the two of you waited for the pork chops, you noticed a woman eyeing the area behind the counter, likely looking for the butcher. You watched her for a moment before turning your attention back to your phone.

"Where is the butcher????" the woman yelled in a shrill voice. You could feel a shiver all those years in customer service crawling up your spine.  _ Oh no… _

The woman looked over at you and Nero and your guard immediately went up.

Nero looked at you in confusion "Mom?"

The woman made her way toward you and demanded "Excuse me? How long have you been waiting?"

Using the most polite voice you could muster, you answered "Just a few minutes. She's getting our order"

The woman scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Well she should be working faster. We have places to be"

You chose to not say anything. You notice Nero had an irritated look on his face.

Just as you were about to return to your phone, the butcher came out with a bag or meat "Here you are, ma'am. Twenty pork chops"

You perked up "Oh! Thank you so mu---"

"Twenty pork chops??? Isn't that a bit much?" said the woman.

You sighed, losing any politeness "Lady, what I buy is none of your business. Let me just get my pork chops so that my son and I can leave"

The woman turned to Nero with a scrutinizing look. Nero flipped her off in response.

"This your son?" she glanced over Nero before scoffing "Clearly you were a young mom"

"Excuse me?"

"Probably a teen pregnancy. Like this country needed more little whores like you"

The second those words left the woman's mouth, a powerful energy could be felt. You glanced back at Nero to a look of pure anger on his face. You could barely see tiny specks of yellow in his eyes and you could hear a very faint growling sound.

"Nero…" you warned "Don't…"

The woman continued on her tirade "With a whore like you for a mom, he's probably screwed up"

Just as you were about to bite back a retort, Nero growled "Listen, you fucking hag. You can say all you want about me, but don't you EVER talk about my mom like that!"

The woman huffed "Or else what?"

Nero stalked closer to the woman so that he was toe to toe with her. He didn't say anything. He just started down at her.

_ What is he doing? _

Just then, a look of fear appeared on the woman's face. Without another word, she fled the area.

"Nero?"

Nero glanced back at you and you could see yellow irises instead of his usual blue ones.

Nero calmed down as you turned to the butcher "Sorry about that"

The butcher waved her hand in dismissal "Don't worry about it" she looked at Nero "That's a good boy you got there. Defending you like that" and she went back to work.

When Nero finally calmed himself down, he let out a sigh "Sorry, mom"

"It's okay, Nero. The psycho had it coming"

Nero smiled.

Just as you placed the meat in the shopping cart, Dante and Vergil came into view with a shopping cart full of groceries "Heya, Peach. We got everything"

Dante eyed Nero wearily "You alright, kid? We both could feel that on the other side of the store"

Nero took a deep breath "I'm fine"

"What happened, Nero?" asked Vergil.

  
You stepped forward "I'll tell you both, later. Let's get going"

\---------------------------------

As the four of you unpacked the groceries, you and Nero told Dante and Vergil what happened.

"I swear to god" you emphasized "I thought Nero was going to beat that woman senseless"

Dante, scowling at your story, said "Should've let him. Knock that chick down a few pegs"

"No, Dante. Rather not have Nero get arrested"

Dante shrugged "I guess" he turned to leave the kitchen "Going to shower"

After Dante left, Vergil let out a growling sigh before saying "I, for one, am proud of you, Nero"

A dusting of pink grew on Nero's face "W-what?"

"You kept your temper and demonic side in check. You used no words or violent actions. All it took was one look. You practiced control"

Nero scratched the tip of his nose "Well---I---I wasn't gonna let that crazy bitch run her mouth like that"

Vergil hummed with a smile as he pat Nero's shoulder "You did good, Nero"

Vergil left the kitchen, leaving Nero in stunned silence.


	5. Autumn Feast Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 babes~

You woke up to the sound of your phone alarm going off. You groggily grabbed your phone and switched off the alarm. After lying half-asleep for a few minutes, you slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

You stretched your arms out as you slipped out of bed.

After taking a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes, you headed down to the kitchen.

You tied up your hair and put on an apron. After washing your hands, you began to work.

_ First, the croquettes… _

You set up the chopping board, grabbed the onions and carrots and finely chopped them. Next, you grabbed the potatoes, thanking yourself for dicing them last night, and put them in a pot of boiling water.

While you waited for the potatoes, you decided to put some eggs in a second boiling pot. You also used the time to cook the mince meat, adding the carrot and onion and seasoning with salt and pepper when the meat browned.

After setting the mixture aside, you placed the drained potatoes in a bowl and mashed them.

As you added the meat, carrot and onion, a voice spoke up "Cooking already?"

You glanced at the doorway to see Vergil, still donning his sleepwear.

"Of course. Might as well take care of it now than worry about it later"

"Fair point"

As you mixed the potato mixture, Vergil asked "Do you require any assistance?"

You nodded with a smile "I'd very much appreciate that"

After Vergil washed his hands, he looked to see what you were doing.

"Croquettes?"

You shrugged "Why not"

Vergil hummed at your answer but accepted it nonetheless.

After you and Vergil molded eat croquettes, you started to fry them.

In the end, you and Vergil made twenty croquettes with only three rejects.

"The rejects, we can have"

\--------------------------------

For the next two hours you and Vergil cooked the food for tonight's feast. At some point, Dante came down and joined the effort.

Eventually, all of the planned side dishes were done: deviled eggs, honey soy shrimp, bacon-wrapped water chestnuts, and baked mac and cheese. Only two things needed to be made: the sweet potato pudding pie and pork chops.

Vergil cocked his head "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't turkey normally served as the main dish?"

You chuckled "Nero said the same thing" still smiling you added "Turkey requires so much effort and it's so overdone"

Dante eyed the raw pork chops and various ingredients "And the pork chops?"

"A recipe from my last ex's mom"

You failed to notice the jealous look on Vergil's face "You saw someone?"

"Back in high school. For about 2 years"

"What happened?"

"He was seeing another girl"

Vergil frowned "What scum"

Dante sighed "Jeez… what a douche"

You shrugged "It happened so long ago. It's fine"

Dante cocked his head as he asked "Have you ever been with anyone since? I don't think I've ever seen you with anyone"

You shook your head "Nope. Been single for over twenty years"

Dante let out a low whistle "Damn…"

"It's okay. I have important people in my life now"

The twin smiled at your words. Vergil asked "Will you be needing any further assistance?"

"Oh, no. I'm good Just these last two dishes and we can head to Fortuna"

Just as the twins turned to leave, you grabbed their collars "Wait!"

Dante turned to you "What's up, peach?"

"Could you boys be my taste testers for the sauce?"

Dante chuckled "Of course"

"Good! Thank you!"

You quickly mixed the sauce.  _ Let's see… soy sauce, honey, garlic, ginger, sesame oil and sriracha… _

After mixing the sauce, you grabbed two spoons and dipped them into the bowl. You handed the two spoons to the boys with expectant eyes.

The moment Dante tasted the sauce, his eyes rolled back as he hummed. Vergil simply let out a blissful sigh.

Smiling, you joked "So I guess it's good"

Dante licked the spoon clean before saying "Amazing as usual, peach"

You smiled as Dante tossed the spoon in the sink before leaving the kitchen "Going to wait for Morrison"

"Okay, Dante"

Dante left, leaving you with Vergil. As you placed the pork chops in the sauce to marinade, you asked him "What about you, Vergil?"

"Hm?"

"You have any errands?"

Vergil shook his head as he sat at the table "I do not"

"Aaaaaw… you're not going to keep your baby brother company?"

Vergil snorted "I'd like to keep some of my sanity intact"

"I heard that!"

You snickered at Dante's tone as you started to work on the pie.

"If you don't mind me asking" Vergil started "What sort of pie are you making?"

"Black-bottom sweet potato pudding pie"

Vergil hummed as he watched you dump cubed sweet potatoes into a food processor and blended until they were smooth.

Vergil was completely invested in watching you make the pie filling. From mixing the chocolate pudding mixture with some of the potatoes to pouring the mixture into the already made pie crust.

_ Now to set it aside and make the chops… _

After heating up some olive oil in the skillet, you began to cook each chop. As each chop cooked, you would occasionally brush the chops with the sauce, adding more flavor and browning.

Once that was done, you placed the chops in the oven to roast them.

"You're roasting them? asked Vergil.

"Just to cook them all the way through"

"Ah"

When you checked on the pie, you were happy to see that the bottom layer had settled, allowing you to add the final sweet potato layer. You shoved it towards the back of the fridge and waited from the chops to finish cooking.

As you waited, you suddenly remembered "Oh!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "Y/N?"

You look towards the lobby "Dante? Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Sure!"

When Dante entered the kitchen, you grabbed two of the three reject croquettes and gave them to Dante and Vergil "Here you are. These didn't turn out pretty. You two can have them"

Dante's eyes lit up at the sight of the croquettes and he immediately took a bite. The blissful look on his face said it all. Same with Vergil.

\-------------------------------------

**Two hours later**

With everything made and ready, the three of you packed up the food and got ready to leave. After grabbing a bottle of wine, you declared "Alright, Vergil. Ready to go"

Vergil nodded and with two graceful strikes of the Yamato, a portal was opened.

When the three of the three of you made it to Fortuna, you quickly made your way to Nero and Kyrie's home. 

Before Dante even got to knock on the door, Kyrie opened the door with a smile "You're here!"

Dante waved "Hey, Kyrie"

"Come in! Let's put those in the kitchen"

Once everything was put in the kitchen you asked Kyrie "Did you need help with anything?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm almost done with the potatoes and that's it"

You smiled as you sat in the living room with Vergil. Dante headed out back and you heard three distinct, young voices "DANTE!!!"

You giggled and Vergil smiled softly at the voices.

As you got settled, Vergil stood and opened the front door. Lady and Trish entered the home, desserts and sodas in their arms.

You waved as Nico plopped on the couch next to you.

"Hello, Nico"

Nico grinned at you in response.

"Where's Nero?"

Nico gestured towards the hallway "He's just washing up"

You stood and headed to the hallway just as Nero exited the bathroom "Mom! You made it!"

You smiled as you embraced Nero "Of course, I did"

"You three make it okay?"

"We did. No issues at all"

"Good"

Suddenly, Kyrie's voice called out "Dinner!"

Nero smiled "Well, we better go eat before Dante and the kids eat everything"

You gave Nero a look "Please, you are just as bad"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nero said in an innocent tone.

  
  


\----------------------------

Once everyone was served and seated at the large table, the kids were the first to dig in.

Julio bounced in his seat as he ate a piece of pork chop "MMMMMM. Miss Y/N. This is yummy!"

You smiled as the other two kids agreed.

As everyone ate, you looked at Dante who was seated to your left. He looked back at you and smiled.

The two of you were thinking the same thing. Neither you or him were alone anymore.


	6. “I feel like there’s more frosting on you than on the gingerbread.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a Winter/Christmas prompt list
> 
> cyndrea asked: Hello! can i request vergil x baker!reader for No. 60 “I feel like there’s more frosting on you than on the gingerbread." >///-///< )

When you asked Vergil if he would help you in baking Christmas cookies for everyone, he quickly agreed. He’d never admit it to anyone else, but I enjoyed baking and cooking with you. Something about doing something mundane with you relaxed him.

You decided to use your shop’s kitchen to make the cookies as you didn’t want to rack up Devil May Cry’s electric bill.

After a few hours of hard work, you and Vergil had finished all of the sugar cookies, butter cookies, shortbread cookies, and molasses cookies. All that was left were the gingerbread cookies and large house you planned on making.

Of course, with you being the hard worker, you had to make the gingerbread from scratch.

Vergil watched with great interest as you added each ingredient to the large mixing bowl, all while you mumbled each ingredient to yourself. God, he loved that habit of yours.

_Let’s see…. ground ginger, ground cinnamon, ground nutmeg, ground cloves, molasses, brown sugar…._

After the dough was made, you and Vergil used the dough to make gingerbread snowflakes, reindeer faces, squares for the gingerbread house and, of course, gingerbread people.

As the cookies baked in the ovens of your shop’s kitchen, you and Vergil conversed about various topics, all while you were making varying colors of frosting.

“You’re really going to like what I got you, Vergil”

“Oh? And what did you get me?”

“Heh. You’re just going to have to wait, my blue devil”

Vergil chuckled “Fair enough”

The ovens dinged just as you finished making the last batch of frosting.

After the cookies were cooled off, you and Vergil began to frost them.

First, were the snowflakes. Using white frosting and light blue frosting, you and Vergil made intricate designs on each snowflake. Though… Vergil’s designs were a little… shaky.

When you noticed Vergil frowning at his work, you were quick to say “It’s okay! Those can be for you, me and Dante!”

Vergil felt a little better about that.

Next were the reindeer faces: brown frosting for the antlers, white and black frosting for the eyes, pink for the inner ears, and red candies for noses with red frosting as an adhesive.

You ended giving Vergil a reindeer face that was a little wonky-looking.

He hummed at the taste.

“Nothing like homemade gingerbread, eh Vergil?”

Vergil smiled in agreement.

Next were the gingerbread people.

For the next hour, you and Vergil made cute little designs for clothing. Little dresses, sleeves, pants and candy buttons. Vergil was so focused on what he was doing, he didn’t notice that you made little gingerbread versions of the DMC crew. Handiwork that he couldn’t help but admire, considering the crew’s love for ever-complicated clothing.

Lastly was the gingerbread house. This one, you had the most fun with. Assembling the house, waiting for it to dry, adding little designs to the roof and walls and adding little candy trees to the “lawn”.

Finally, after four long hours, all of the cookies were completed.

As you admired the fruit of your labor, Vergil noticed something that made him chuckle.

You looked at him in confusion “What’s making you laugh?”

He made a gesture to your entire body “I’m surprised that you haven’t the noticed the mess on you”

You checked your clothes and immediately realized “Oh!”

On various places of your body, different colors of frosting coated your clothes and apron. Some of the colors were mixed, creating whole new colors.

Chuckling, Vergil added “I’m looking at you and, if I’m being honest, **“I feel like there’s more frosting on you than on the gingerbread.”**

You glared at Vergil as he laughed at the mess.

Without him noticing, you grabbed a handful of blue frosting and lathered it on the side of his face, causing him to stop laughing.

When Vergil fell quiet, you teased “Who’s the messy one, now?”

Vergil raised an eyebrow at you with a smirk “You cheeky little…”

He grabbed at you and rubbed his frosting-covered cheek on your face, covering your face in the frosting as well.

“Vergil!” you shouted with a laugh.

When he pulled away, he smirked at the mess he left.

Immediately, you started to laugh and he joined in.

After cleaning your faces, you and Vergil boxed up the cookies and places them in the cupboards.

“Thank you for your help, Vergil”

“It’s no trouble at all”

You smiled before looking down at the frosting on your clothes “Now, let’s go home and wash this off”

Vergil chuckled “Let’s”

After you locked up your shop, he held out his arm for you, an offer that you accepted.

He smiled down at you before starting the walk back to the shop.


	7. Cake Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little crack fic inspired by a convo from dru on Tumblr from a couple months ago.
> 
> Was sent an image of a cake gun with a caption Rosemary's [baker!reader] weapon and I fell in love with how hilarious it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cake gun in question: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/e2/20/2be2204323cda42e76fd916b67cbec55.jpg

You hummed as you iced the last purple rose on the cake, smiling as the customer stared wide-eyed.

When the rose was done, you let out the breath you were holding with a satisfied grin "There! All ready for your party! A zebra cake with purple roses!"

The customer, an office worker, grin widely "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver" as she dug through her purse she added "Sorry for the last minute order. All the other places were booked"

You waved your hand in dismissal "It's fine. It's been dead today and this was the kind of busy work I needed"

The worker hummed as she handed you her card "I know how it is. Day is slow, so time goes slow"

When the cake was paid for, you boxed up the dessert and tied it with a purple ribbon. You slid it across the counter towards the customer "There you go! Hope the party goes well!"

The customer smiled in farewell before exiting your shop just as Dante stepped in.

"Hey, Dante!" you greeted with a smile.

"Heya, peach! Workin hard?"

You shrugged "You could say that. Just sent out a last minute cake for an office party"

"An office party? Yikes. Heard those can be brutal"

You slightly winced "I've seen some of the nonsense that goes on when I had to deliver cakes to offices. I swear, it's like high school for adults"

Dante laughed heartily "Good thing we don't have that kind of job"

You nodded "For sure---" you were interrupted by the sound of an oven dinging. You went into the kitchen and pulled out a hot tray of cheddar biscuits. You placed them behind the display glass before grabbing one with a napkin and handing it to Dante. The half-devil wasted no time and took a large bite.

"So, where's your dear brother?" you asked.

"Verge?" he said with a mouthful of biscuit "Last I saw him, he went to the bookstore"

You hummed affirmation.

"Don't worry, peach. Mr Stick-in-the-Mud will be here to walk you home" he teased.

A ghost of a smirk crossed your face as you gave Dante a deadpan look. Dante flashed his signature grin in return.

He ate the last of the biscuit before bidding you a farewell "Gotta go, peach. Was just checking on you"

You waved as he left your shop.

\------------------------

When the afterwork and afterschool rush passed, you were cleaned out of most of your goods. You were honestly happy with that; that meant less food to throw out. As you were cleaning the kitchen, you heard movement coming from the storefront.  _ A customer? I didn't hear the bell ring. _

You stepped out of the kitchen and froze when you saw Vergil standing in the lobby.

You smiled "Vergil!"

The blue devil gave you slight nod with a small smile "Good evening"

"I'm almost done here. Let me take care of a few things then we can leave"

Vergil hummed "Take your time"

After everything was cleaned up, you turned off all the lights and locked up the bakery.

As you and Vergil walked back to Devil May Cry, he dug into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a book.

"Find any good reads, today?"

Vergil nodded as he held the book towards you and simply said "For you"

You took the book from his hands and smiled when you saw the title: "The Art of Chocolate: 50 Creative Sweets and Pastries".

"My, my, Vergil… are you trying to tell me something?"

Vergil rolled his eyes with a smirk "Of course not"

"Heh… sure" you skimmed through a few pages and already saw a few recipes that you were curious about. You shut the book with a smile "Thank you, Vergil. I'll definitely put this to good use"

When the two of you returned to the shop, you were greeted by Dante. Vergil nodded at his brother as he made his way to his room.

Dante gazed at you "Hey, peach. Nico called a couple of hours ago"

"Oh? What about?"

"Something about stopping by to give you something. Did you have her make something?"

You thought for a moment before shaking your head "No, I haven't"

Dante shrugged "Probably a gift or something"

\------------------------

The next day was your day off. You had spent most of the day lounging: sleeping, looking through the cookbook Vergil got you and getting the grocery shopping done.

You stood in the kitchen, preparing tonight's dinner. You were focused on preparing the meat when you heard footsteps enter the kitchen. You looked up to see Vergil look over the ingredients spread out on the counter.

"Chicken Parmesan?"

You nodded "Just something simple, tonight"

Vergil hummed before asking "Do you need any sort of help?"

You shook your head "I'm okay. I should get this done before Nero and Nico get here"

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it"

As the two of you talked about life in general, Vergil focused on your prepping process. Tenderizing the chicken, brushing the chicken with butter, and coating the chicken in breadcrumbs. The man can watch you cook all day.

As you put the coated chicken in the oven to bake, you heard the clear sound of screeching tires followed by a frustrated Nero.

You chuckled "Looks like they're here"

Vergil as he listened to his son rant about Nico's driving as they entered the shop.

"Yooooo!" Nico shouted "We're here! Hoo! It smells good in here!"

"Do you really need to be that loud?" Nero growled.

Vergil stood from the dining table to go and greet their guests.

\------------------

With the chicken cooked and ready, dinner was ready to be served. You placed the pyrex dish with the chicken on the table with the bowl of cucumber salad and basket of garlic bread as Nero stepped into the kitchen.

"Is it ready, mom?"

You nodded "It is. Can you go and retrieve everyone?"

When Nero called everyone into the kitchen, they wasted no time in serving themselves. Once seated, you filled their glasses with the red wine Dante bought.

Nico was the first to dig in and hummed at the first bite Y/N, you outdo yourself every time I'm over"

You blushed at the mechanic's words "Glad you like it, Nico"

When dinner was eaten, you stood to get dessert from the fridge: vanilla pound cake with raspberries and cream.

Nico perked up "Oh! Before I forget! Let me give you what I made for you!" she shot up from the chair and left the building.

You looked over at Nero "Do you know what she made?"

Nero shrugged "I don't have a damn clue. She's been secretive about it"

Within moments, Nico came back with a large metal case. You quirked an eyebrow.

With a wide grin, she opened the case. The reactions were immediate: Dante burst out laughing, Vergil's eyebrows furrowed and Nero pinched the bridge of his nose. All while you just stared, stunned.

Inside the metal case was a tommy gun. A custom tommy gun: customized to look like it was made of cake. White "frosting" lined various parts of the gun. Cherries, blackberries, and an orange slice dotted the weapon.

"Nico…" you spoke "What in the world…"

Still grinning, Nico asked "You like it? Figure you could use something in your shop"

You blinked before saying "It's… something… what's with the teeth under the muzzle?"

Nico shrugged "Thought it'd look cool"

You hummed "Good enough an answer as any"

"Fully functional, too"

Nero almost choked on his spit "A FULL FUNCTIONING TOMMY GUN?!"

Nico rolled her eyes "Of course it functions. I don't do decorative, dude"

You wordlessly picked up the gun and held it like you were going to use it. You huffed a chuckle "I have to admit, Nico… this is impressive"

Nico held a smug grin as she added "It has a second function"

You glanced at her "Really?"

She nodded "See this little blackberry on the side? Turn it and it readies that function"

"What does it do?"

Nico smirked "You'll find out…" she leaned in and whispered into your ear "Be sure to fill the mag with frosting…"

Your eyes widened.

Nico stepped away "Now. Let's eat that pound cake!"

\------------------------------

The next day was another work day: set up shop, bake, sell, bake some more, rinse and repeat.

As you closed up shop, you glanced at your new tommy gun that sat in display on one of your shelves. So far, you've gotten compliments to jokes about the thing from customers.

As you boxed up the leftovers to be picked up for donations, you heard the door open. You saw Dante and Vergil enter the shop.

"Hey! You're both walking me home?"

"Eh. Figured you could use company other than this guy" Dante said as Vergil glared at him.

"Okay. I'm just boxing up these donations"

When the donations were boxed up, you noticed you still had a bowl of leftover green frosting. The twin noticed the slight frown on your face.

"Something wrong, peach?"

"I have this leftover frosting…"

"Want me to eat it?"

You were about to let him when you thought of something. You looked up at the tommy gun, then back at the frosting.

"Actually…" you said "I want to try something…"

The twins watched with curiosity as you loaded the magazine with frosting. You looked at the boys "Wanna be my guinea pigs?"

Dante and Vergil looked at one another. They shrugged.  _ Why not… _

Without any warning, you pulled the trigger and laughed gleefully when green frosting shot out of the muzzle, covering the twins in sugary goo.

When the magazine was empty, the twins and the surrounding floor were covered in green frosting. They looked at themselves in shock as you laughed to the point of tears.

"Best! Gift! Ever! Nico!"


End file.
